Season Three: Death to the Beauty Queen
by society1985
Summary: Ruby keeps her word about finding a way out of the deal. Only it's a temporary solution. Sam and Ruby get closer and Dean recieves some divine intervention.
1. Dean's Savoir

Chapter One: Divine Intervention

Dean and Sam are thrown up against the wall and land hard on the ground.

Dean: (grabbing his side) I thought you said that this was a baby Darkens?

Sam: It was. I guess they just grow at a faster rate than other demons.

Dean: Sammy remind when this is over to kick your ass.

Sam: Why would I do that?

As they stand they are sent right back up against the wall. Ruby kicks the door open to the shabby building and stabs the thing in the back with a machete. Sam and Dean are released. Dean hits the thing when it turns around and Sam tackles it to the ground. The Darkens throws Sam across the room. As the Darkens gets up Ruby stabs it in the head. It is dead as it falls to the ground. Sam and Dean get up.

Ruby: Hey boys.

Sam: Ruby. What are you doing here?

Ruby: That's all I get. No hi how are you thanks for saving our necks…. Again?!

Dean: Are you serious? You're a demon.

Ruby: Yeah, but I am the good kind.

Sam: What do you want Ruby?

Ruby: Well, I was here because I found a way out of the deal, or at least a way of delaying it until I find a real one. Now, that I have had such a warm welcome… I think I will just take my leave.

She walks away.

Sam: Wait!

She turns around.

Sam: What do you mean you found a way of delaying it?

Ruby: Only if you say please.

Dean: Oh come on!

Ruby: (turning around) Fine.

Sam: Please Ruby.

Ruby: Now that's more like it. Follow me.

They get out of the car at the crossroads.

Dean: What so we are going to make another deal?

Sam: Tried that.

Ruby: You know you humans are so close minded.

She pulls out a box and walks to the center of the crossroads.

Ruby: Not only can you contact demons from hell, but angels as well.

Sam: You want to summon an angel.

Ruby: Not just any angel.

Ruby lights the box on fire and launches it into the air. It stops and huge light grows blinding them. When it dulls there is a young woman standing there. She has long blond hair and green eyes. She stands at about 5'3".

Ruby: Hello, little sister.

Alexis: Ruby.

The brothers look at one another in shock. Fade out.

Fade in. They are at the crossroads still. Sam looks at Ruby.

Sam: You have a sister?

Alexis: Alexis and yes she does.

Ruby: How have you been?

Alexis: In heaven. I see that you have managed to escape your fiery pit yet again.

Ruby: You know all that heat isn't good for a girls' complexion.

Alexis: Cut the crap Ruby what do you want?

Ruby: I need a favor.

Alexis: Not another one… What is it?

Ruby: I need you to take the plunge and be little Dean Winchester's divine protection.

Alexis: You have got to be joking. You want me to take the plunge again?

Ruby: Yeah. Consider it a favor. Like the time that I killed a fellow demon to help you save that little girl.

Alexis: Wait. Did you say Dean Winchester?

She looks at the boys.

Dean: That's me.

She walks up to him and circles him, nodding in approval.

Alexis: Little Dean Winchester all grown up.

Sam: Do we know you?

Alexis: No, but I know the two of you. I have looked in on you from time to time in last few years.

Dean: Why is that?

Alexis: Your mother she is a good friend of mine. She isn't able to due to the whole unfinished business thing so I do it for her.

Sam: You know our mother?

Alexis: Yes, I do. Now, why would you need my divine help?

Ruby: He made a deal with a demon to save Sammy boys' life.

Alexis: Well, that was stupid.

Dean: Thanks. Sammy let's go I have had enough of this little act. She can't help me.

Alexis: I didn't say that. Having me at your disposal would definitely keep the deal from coming into play, but it isn't permanent.

Sam: What do you mean?

Alexis: To do this I have to take the plunge.

Ruby: She means fall from grace. Clip her wings.

Alexis: In turn I would be given a deadline as to when I was to return to my duties. Therefore I would only extend your deal.

Ruby: In turn it will give me more time to find something a little more permanent.

Alexis: That is if I decide to do this.

Ruby looks at her and glares.

Ruby: And why wouldn't you? This is for the greater good. They help a lot of people.

Alexis: Who's to say the big guy will even let me. That would make this the third time Ruby that I have bailed you out.

Ruby: I know…

Alexis holds up her hand to silence her.

Alexis: (talking to herself) Are you sure? Okay. (Looking at them) Fine I will do it. As a favor to your parents he is giving me six months. You got that Ruby? Six months to find another way out. No exceptions.

Ruby: Thank you.

Alexis disappears.

Dean: Where did she go?

Ruby: Let's go back to the hotel. She will find us.

They are in the hotel room and it is raining outside Ruby looks out the window.

Sam: So, your sister. Why is it that she is in heaven and you are in hell?

Ruby: Half sister, same mother different fathers. You know the saying you can't pick your family?

Dean: What about it?

Ruby: Well, now you know why I want to help you so bad. My father isn't one of the best men out there.

Sam: Wait, your father is…

Ruby: You call him Lucifer I call him daddy.

Dean: I always knew calling you the devil's spawn was right on. So, you have daddy issues.

Ruby: You think I chose to be this way? I would much rather live a life where my destiny isn't chosen for me I choose it for myself.

Dean: So, she is…

Ruby: An angel, but not for long. She should be here soon. It's a painful process clipping your wings.

She looks back out the window. There is an empty road and then Alexis falls to the earth with a hard landing. She looks up through the rain and blood is on her knuckles and coming out of the side of her mouth. Fade out.

Fade in. Dean, Sam, and Ruby are sitting in the room and there is a knock at the door. Dean answers the door, and when he opens it Alexis is at the door soaking wet and covered in blood she falls into his arms. He pulls her inside and carries her to the bed. He puts a blanket over her. Ruby is by her side.

Alexis: You owe me big.

Ruby: I know. Sam, could you get me the first aid kit.

Sam: Yeah.

Ruby: (touching her forehead) This is so much worse than last time.

Alexis: That's why it can't be done too much. They more times you fall from grace the harder it is to hold onto faith.

Dean: This was a bad idea.

Alexis: I did it for your mother I owe her one.

Sam comes back with the first aid kit and hands it to Ruby.

Ruby: Thanks.

Alexis: I will be fine I just need to rest.

Ruby: Okay.

Outside on the porch.

Sam: That was intense.

Dean: Yeah, I know. Maybe we shouldn't take this job. Give her a couple of days to recooperate.

Sam: You're right.

Ruby: (closing the door) Right about what?

Dean: There's a job in Utah. A bunch of college girls are turning up dead.

Ruby: Okay we will leave in the morning.

Sam: We were thinking about not doing this one. You know giving Alexis a few days rest.

Ruby: If you don't then that will just make her mad, and you do not want to see her mad. Trust me. She will be better tomorrow.

Dean: Are you sure?

Ruby: Yeah.

In the morning Sam, and Dean wake up. Riby is in the bed alone. Dean gets up and wakes up Ruby.

Dean: Hey where did she go?

Ruby: I don't know. I must have just passed out.

Dean: Sammy! Let's go.

Dean throws Sam his jacket and then Alexis walks through the door with coffee. She is wearing Dean's shirt and a pair of oversized sweats.

Alexis: Hey guys! You're up early. Hope you don't mind I used the credit card to get some coffee and borrowed some clothes Dean.

Ruby: Don't just disappear like that again.

Sam: You scared us.

Alexis: Sorry.

She sits down and takes a sip of her coffe and a bit of a doughnut. They all look at her weird.

Alexis: What?

Ruby: Tastebuds are awesome aren't they.

Alexis: Oh yes. So where to today?

Dean: We have a hunt in Utah.

Alexis: What are we waiting for? Let's go.

Sam: Haha I don't think so.

Alexis: You see this whole me saving Dean thing only works when I am with Dean.

Ruby: Okay then.

Ruby looks at her.

Ruby: First I think we need to buy you some clothes.

Dean: Good idea.

A girl is sitting in her room brushing her hair. She gets up and walks to the bathroom. Her china dolls eyes follow her and then when she blinks they are black. Dean, and the others pull up to a house that is surrounded by police.

Dean: Looks like we are too late.

Alexis: Come on let's go to the hotel and check out the house when it gets dark.

They are all in a hotel room and they are loading their guns. Alexis picks up a blade and throws at the wall it sticks there.

Dean: Where did you learn that from?

Alexis: I was a hunter. Once upon a time.

Ruby: One of the best. See when you are one of god's children you get to live a human life, and then die a human death.

Sam: Ho old are you exactly?

Alexis: A died about a hundred years ago. So, a hundred and twenty-two.

Dean: You look good.

Alexis: Thanks.

They pull up to the house. Dean Gets out of the car and Sam follows. The girls go to get out, but the boys shut the door.

Dean: Wait here!

Ruby: But…

Sam: No, he's right wait here.

Sam and Dean are in the house. They are looking through the room the girl slept in. He walks past the doll and she watches him. The girls are waiting paitiently in the car and Ruby slams her fist on the seat.

Alexis: I think that we have sat here long enough you?

Ruby just nods. They get out of the car and make their way to the house. Dean is walking into the bathroom flashlight in hand. A hand grabs his shoulder, and he jumps. It's Alexis.

Alexis: Shhhh.

Dean: What the hell are you doing in here?

Alexis: I told you I have to stay close.

They hear little feet run across the floor.

Alexis: What was that?

Dean shrugs. They hear it again. Something grabs Alexis' leg and pulls her under the bed. Alexis screams.


	2. Seducing a Winchester

Chapter Two

Dean grabbed a hold of Alexis.

Alexis: Don't let go Dean!

The thing kept pulling at her and she couldn't see what it was.

Dean: Sammy!

Sam and Ruby ran into the room, Ruby grabbed one of her hands, and just as she did the thing let go of Alexis. Alexis jumped into Ruby's arms.

Ruby: Are you okay?

Alexis: Yeah, what was that?!

Dean: I don't know. Sam?

Sam is using his walkman that he rigged to find the levels of supernatural activity. It is going crazy, but in no general area.

Sam: I have no idea. Its better we wait and question the sorority sisters in the morning.

Dean: (smiles) No complaints here.

Alexis: Now, that's what gets you sent downstairs.

Dean: Hey my sexual appetite is very normal and natural.

Alexis: Sure it is.

They leave the room and the doll is once again watching them and her eyes blink black. Alexis is in a diner and she is eating. Dean comes up and sits across from her.

Dean: Do you always eat?

Alexis: It's been a long time for me. It's been a hundred years since I was able to taste or even feel anything.

Dean: Must be hard.

Alexis: Well, no it's heaven. You don't really do much of anything. Just be at peace.

Dean: So, even if I get out of this deal, do you think that I have a chance of seeing you up there one day?

Alexis: Anything is possible. Dean what you and Sam do is not really sin free, but in all that it is you truly do man kind good. And believe me that counts for something to the big guy. Dean?

Dean: Yeah?

Alexis: Why did you do it? I mean I know why, but Sam was dead. It was his time to go, and you interfered with that.

Dean just looks at her and laughs.

Dean: He's my brother. How could I not?

Alexis: Good point.

Dean: We should get to the sorority house. Sam and Ruby are at the library.

Alexis: Ruby at the library? Hell must be freezing over.

Dean: I think that she and Sammy boy have a thing for each other.

Alexis: Touching.

They get up and leave. As they are walking towards the car Alexis stops and turns around she sees a young woman walk out of a store with a doll in her hands she looks at the doll and the eyes move. Dean puts his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her daze.

Dean: You alright?

Alexis: Yeah, I just thought…never mind let's go.

They get in the car and drive off. At the library Sam is looking on the computer and Ruby walks up with a stack of papers.

Sam: It looks like this has been happening every few years.

Ruby: I know here are some newspaper articles it looks like there were two deaths in '89, then three more in '93, and the last recorded incident was in '98.

Sam: So, there are several deaths and they just put them down as…

Ruby: All are noted as unsolved 'accidents' no known cause of death.

Sam: They all just croaked.

Ruby sits down next to him and leans over to grab an article he printed. Sam smells her hair. She looks at him funny.

Ruby: Sam?

Sam: What.

Ruby: Did you just smell my hair?

Sam: No don't be ridiculous.

Ruby: And why exactly would that be ridiculous. I know that this body I am in is attractive.

Sam: Because you are a demon.

Ruby: Whatever you say.

She gets up and walks back into the stacks. Sam goes back to work on the computer. At the sorority house Dean and Alexis watch as police and examiners make there way in and out. They get out of the car and Alexis smoothes out her suit jacket and pin skirt. She walks over to Dean and straightens his tie.

Alexis: Ready detective?

Dean: Yeah.

Dean hears a familiar voice. He looks past Alexis and Alexis follows his gaze to Bella. Dean walks over to Bella and grabs her arm and drags her over to where Alexis is standing.

Bella: Oh, so who's the new broad?

Alexis: Broad? Who do you think you are?

Dean pulls Alexis to the side.

Dean: Listen let me deal with this crumpet size pain in the ass you…

Alexis: Will go and do some 'detective' work.

Dean: I was going to say get in the car.

Alexis: While you two have a lover's spat no thank you. Deal with the wife and I will get some work done. We have a case to solve remember.

Dean: She is not…

Alexis: Whatever dude it's your business.

Alexis walks away and Dean goes back over to Bella.

Bella: I never thought I would see the day that Dean Winchester was put in his place.

Dean: What are you doing here Bella?

Bella: Well if you must know I am her on a job. There is a certain artifact that I am meant to acquire and it has something to do with these deaths. So here I am.

Dean: And now it is time for you to leave.

Bella: I am sorry I didn't mean to be ill to your little tart, but making your life more difficult couldn't please me more.

Dean: Bella. Leave. Now

Bella: Alright, but let's get one thing straight I will have my artifact Dean.

Bella leaves. Dean walks over to where Alexis is questioning and officer.

Alexis: Sir, this is my partner.

Dean: (flashing a badge) Jack Morris. So as I am sure that my partner has already asked. What was the cause of death?

Officer: To be determined. They are still doing and autopsy.

Dean: Thank you very much.

Alexis: We will be in touch.

They leave.

Dean: Now what?

Alexis: I say we have a look at that body.

Dean: Why do I always have to do the dirty work while Sammy just clicks away on his little mouse?

Alexis: Because you need to bad boy up that pretty boy look.

She slaps him on the cheek.

Alexis: Come on princess. Let's get those hands dirty.

They get in the car. Fade out.

Fade In. Sam and Ruby are standing outside of the coroner's building leaning against the car.

Ruby: So what do you think?

Sam: About?

Ruby: My sister and me.

Sam: That it's all just weird and screwed up. I mean it had to be hard to know that what was happening was bad. That what your father does is bad.

Ruby: It was. The first chance I got I was out of there. When you opened the gate that was my chance, I was free.

Sam: And he never tried to bring you back?

Ruby: He doesn't have that kind of power. This plane is sort of the safe house for those of us trying to find something better.

Sam: So, why help me? You don't even know me.

Ruby: You and your brother do good that's all I needed to know.

They hear a noise come from the trees behind them.

Sam: Did you hear that?

Ruby: (pulling out her knife) yeah.

There was another sound. They pull out their flashlights.

Ruby: There it was again.

Sam: Come on. Let's check it out.

They make their way to the trees. In the morgue Alexis is looking through the charts and Dean is covering his nose.

Dean: Do you realize that there are dead people in here.

Alexis: Stop being such a baby.

Dean: I am not a baby.

She stops on a chart and puts it down. She walks over and opens a door and then pulls out the tray with the body. Dean gags.

Dean: Oh, my god.

Alexis rolls her eyes and puts on some gloves, and picks up a scapula. She begins to cut.

Outside Ruby and Sam are going into the woods. They hear the noise in two different directions. Ruby looks at Sam and nods. They go in opposite directions.

Ruby hears the noise from behind her she turns around and looks down. She smiles.

Sam is walking through the woods and he hears the noise too. He turns and sees nothing.

Ruby looks at the doll and it is lying in the grass. She picks it up.

Ruby: Oh how cute.

Then the dolls eyes turn black and she screams.

Sam is looking around when he hears Ruby scream and runs towards her cry.

Alexis has her hand inside the body. She pulls out the heart, and then the liver.

Alexis: It all looks normal. It's like her heart just stopped here feel.

She grabs Dean's hand and puts it inside the body.

Dean: Oh my god. Now, this is just wrong.

Alexis: Are you serious all the stuff you see almost everyday and this scares you.

He looks past her at the girls head.

Dean: What's that?

Alexis: What?

He tilts her head to the side and pulls her earlobe forward. There is a symbol behind her ear.

Alexis: What is that?

Dean grabs a paper and pen and draws the symbol on paper and stuffs it in the bag.

Dean: Let's go.

She puts the body back in the door.

Sam runs and turns a corner and sees Ruby lying on the ground. Sam shakes her and she comes to.

Sam: What happened?

Ruby: Huh?

Sam: What happened?

Ruby: motioning towards the ground) that bitch.

Sam picked up the doll the face was old and withered.

Sam: A doll?

Ruby: It attacked me.

Sam: Okay well it's not doing anything now.

He helps her up.

Ruby: Let's get back to the car.

As Dean and Alexis get out to the car Sam and Ruby are walking out of the woods.

Alexis: What happened?

Sam: Well, Ruby was attacked.

Dean: By what?

Sam holds up the doll. Alexis laughs.

Ruby: That is not funny Alexis.

Alexis: No of course not.

Sam: Did you find anything?

Dean pulls out the paper.

Dean: It was on the girl. Look familiar.

Sam: No not at all. I'll have to cross reference it with my laptop. Let's go.

They go to get in the car and Ruby looks at Alexis.

Ruby: What?

Alexis: Nothing.

A little girl is playing with her doll and she puts her down.

Woman: Lena come and brush your teeth before bed.

Lena: Okay, mom coming. I'll be right back Lucy.

Lena puts the doll on the dresser and when she leaves. The eyes turn black.

They are in the hotel room and Sam is on his laptop and Ruby is staring at the doll. Alexis walks up to her.

Alexis: Has it attacked you yet?

Ruby: Very funny I swear it did. I mean why would I make it up? We've seen weirder.

Alexis: I am sure it did. Where's Dean?

Ruby: He went to the bar down the street.

Alexis: I am going to check on him.

Ruby: You do that.

Alexis: What?

Ruby: You know what.

Alexis: You should talk.

Alexis leaves. Ruby walks over to Sam.

Ruby: Find anything?

Sam: Close, but nothing yet.

Ruby: I am going to take a shower.

Sam: Okay.

Ruby goes to the bathroom.

Alexis walks into the bar and there are eyes on her. She walks over to Dean and takes a seat.

Dean: This is the last place I expected to see an angel.

Alexis: I'm not an angel for the next few months.

Dean: So that means.

Alexis grabs the shot that the bartender just sat down for Dean, and takes it.

Alexis: No rules.

Dean: Okay. Bartender we'll have two more, and make then a double.

Alexis raises an eyebrow.

Ruby walks out of the bathroom in her towel. Sam looks at her then quickly looks away.

Ruby: Find anything?

Sam: I think so. It looks like this symbol belongs to those they call soul snatchers. They inhabit inanimate objects and through those steal the souls of young women delivering them to a host for their youth and beauty.

Ruby: That explains why that thing destroyed itself.

Sam: Why is that?

Ruby: I'm a demon Sam I don't have a soul, a pure one anyway.

Sam: Okay so the question is where are these dolls coming from? They can't just appear out of nowhere.

Ruby: So, we need to find the store where they are coming from.

Sam: Get dressed. We should go and get Dean and Alexis.

Ruby: No let her have her fun. Besides there is nothing we can do about it tonight.

Sam: Okay, so what do we do now?

Ruby: I can think of a few things.

At the bar Dean and Alexis are still drinking. Dean slams down his shot glass. I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crow comes on the juke box. Alexis holds out her hand to Dean as she stands up.

Alexis: Can I have this dance?

Dean: I don't dance.

Alexis: Plaese Dean?!

Dean takes her hand and they go out onto the dance floor. He is holding her and they are swaying slowly to the music. He closes his eyes. She looks up at him and smiles.

Alexis: I can't remember the last time I felt so calm. I mean since I clipped my wings.

Dean: I know it's been an intense couple of days.

Alexis: But this is nice.

Dean: Normal.

Alexis: Right.

Dean: I forgot what that was like.

She leans in and kisses him softly.

Alexis: Thank you.

Dean: For what?

Alexis: The last few times that I did this was hard and painful. You made it easier.

Dean: Thank you.

Alexis: For what?

Dean: Saving me.

Dean and Alexis are walking back to the room laughing and holding hands. They stop in front of the door and Dean tucks her hair behind her ear. He kisses her. She smiles and opens the door and when they switch the light on.

Alexis: What the hell are you doing?

Sam is shirtless ontop of a naked Ruby. Ruby quickly covers herself and punches Sam who falls off the bed. He sits up and rubs his chin. Alexis quickly closes the door, and she and Dean look at eacother and laugh.

Alexis: I think I need another drink. You?

Dean: Sounds great.

He takes her hand.

Back in the room.

Sam: What the hell was that for?

Ruby: Sorry I panicked.

He was heading for the door and grabbed his shirt. She got off the bed.

Ruby: Where are you going?

Sam: To get some ice.

She pins him to the door.

Ruby: Oh come on Sammy I was just playing around. It doesn't hurt that bad.

Sam: Listen Ruby this was a bad idea.

Sam walks out of the room leaving Ruby standing there. Fade out.


	3. Fighting a Feeling and Saving the day

Chapter Three

The next morning Sam is walking into the room with coffee and he throws a bag on Dean's stomach. Dean jerks awake.

Sam: Good morning.

Dean: Dude, you know you are like the only morning person I know.

Sam: I'm sorry that I wasn't out at the bar last night having a good time…all night.

Dean: (sitting up) No instead you were in here having a good time making it with demon girl.

Sam sits at the table and opens his laptop.

Sam: Yeah, well nothing happened.

Dean: Right…you dog.

Sam just looked at him.

Dean: Are you serious? We walked in and you were all over the chick.

Sam: It was a bad idea.

Dean: Because…

Sam: Dude she's a demon, the daughter of Satan to be exact.

Dean: So, she's a little bit of a bad girl. There is nothing wrong with that.

Sam: And you?

Dean: What about me?

Sam: You and Alexis.

Dean: Just having some fun.

Sam: She is not a girl you just 'have fun' with Dean. She's a friggin' saint.

Dean: Well, not last night.

Sam: You didn't.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Dean: A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell…but hell I'm not a gentlemen, and she is anything, but a saint.

He goes into the bathroom. Alexis is walking to the diner, and she gets an eerie feeling. She stops and turns around. There is an old store and she is drawn to it. She walks into the store, and a young woman greets her.

Gracie: Hi, I'm Gracie. Can I help you find anything today?

Alexis: No just looking around.

Gracie: Just let me know if you need anything.

The woman walks away. As Alexis walks around and looks at things she notices a display of dolls on a wall. She walks over to them and picks one up. The woman is standing next to her again.

Gracie: Beautiful aren't they?

Alexis: Yes, they are.

Gracie: They are selling like crazy. They're my own design.

Alexis: You make these?

Gracie: Yes. Would you like one?

Alexis: I never really had a doll growing up.

Gracie: Really well every girl should have one.

She takes the doll from Alexis.

Gracie: I'll tell you what I will give this to you half price if you want to buy it today.

Alexis: Really why?

Gracie: Well, you seem nice enough and every doll should have a nice home.

Alexis: Thank you.

Alexis finishes paying and Gracie hands her the bag. Alexis walks out of the store. The woman waves goodbye and when Alexis leaves her eyes blink black. Fade out.

Fade in. Ruby is in the diner drinking coffee when Sam and Dean walk in. They sit across from her. Sam doesn't look at her.

Dean: So…

Ruby: So what?

Dean: Where are we going today?

Ruby: Oh…right…so we figured out last night that the creatures are called soul snatchers. They use small objects to extract the beauty out of woman.

Dean: So you think it has something to do with the doll that attacked you last night.

Ruby: Yes… and considering that I am a _demon _it rejected my soul, and had a reverse effect.

Sam: So the host was probably wounded as well and now it needs a double helping.

Dean: We need to check out all of the shops in this town that are selling the dolls and narrow it down.

Sam: And quick because I am guessing that this thing needs to feed soon.

Dean: Alright I am going to get. Alexis.

Dean leaves.

Lena's mother walks into her room and sits on her bed. Lena is cuddled up under the blankets and she is holding her china doll. Her mother puts a thermometer in her mouth.

Lena's Mother (L.M.): Well you have a temperature. I guess you should stay home and in bed.

Lena: Can I have some milk mommy?

L.M.: Sure you can and then you need to sleep so you can get better. Let's put Lucy up.

Lena: (as she takes the doll) No mommy I want to sleep with me.

L.M.: I know honey, but you need to sleep.

When she leaves the room Lena jumps up and grabs her off of the dresser. Lena gets back into bed and closes her eyes. The doll blinks.

Alexis is brushing her when Dean knocks on the door.

Alexis: Come in.

Dean walks into the room. She is still brushing her hair.

Dean: We are about to leave.

Alexis: (looking at him) Okay. I'll be right there.

Dean: Listen about last night. I think that it would just complicate things if we made this into something serious.

Alexis looked at him as he stood by the door.

Alexis: What are you talking about?

Dean: Well, you know last night…the kiss?

Alexis: I'm so sorry Dean…I don't remember. I had a lot to drink.

Dean: Oh… you don't remember.

Alexis shook her head.

Dean: I don't really either. Just what Sam told me.

Alexis: Well, then there shouldn't be any awkwardness should there?

Dean: None. I guess I will see you outside?

Alexis: I'll be right there.

When he leaves she looks at herself in the mirror. There is a flash of their kiss and then it snaps back to her.

They are waiting by the car when Alexis comes out. They get into the car and drive off. They park into town, and get out.

Dean: Okay, Alexis and I will hit the stores on the east side of town.

Sam: And Ruby and I will take the west.

Alexis: Actually, I would rather Ruby and I go together.

She steps next to Ruby.

Ruby: Good idea.

Sam: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Ruby: Well, I didn't ask your opinion did I?

Alexis: She's a demon, and I'm an angel. I think that we can handle it.

Ruby grabs a bag and the walk off.

Dean: Wow, you really pissed her off.

Sam: You should talk amnesia boy.

Dean: What?

Sam: You don't remember the kiss. Ha.

Dean: (hits him upside the head) Shut up bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

The girls walk into a shop and they are looking around.

Ruby: So, what happened with you and Dean?

Alexis: Nothing.

Ruby: Oh come on. This morning you were chipper. More so than usual, and now you look down right demonic.

Alexis: I believe that you're the demon. Besides, how would you feel if you were blown off?

Ruby: Dean, blew you off? Well, hey he is a Winchester. What did you do?

Alexis: I told him I didn't remember, which was completely stupid considering I do.

They hear clapping and Bella steps out from behind a shelf.

Bella: Bravo! I've got to hand it to you he was quick this time.

Ruby: Who the hell are you?

Alexis: Bella the British pain in my ass.

Bella: Don't be jealous sweet heart, at least he never dismissed our attraction.

Ruby: Come on Alexis.

Bella: Always having people fight your battles for you.

Alexis shakes Ruby off of her arm and goes face to face with Bella.

Alexis: This coming from yesterday's trash. Please, I wouldn't waste my energy on you.

Bella: Are you inquiring that I care about you what you have to say?

Alexis: How about you inquire this.

She punches Bella in the face and then Bella slaps her. Alexis grabs her cheek as Bella lunges at her.

Dean and Sam are walking towards the store that the girls are in.

Alexis grabs Bella and slams her head onto the counter top. Bell grabs Alexis by the hair and throws her to the ground. Ruby jumps up on the counter and sits there casually. The owner reaches for the phone and Ruby grabs the phone and hangs it up.

Ruby: I wouldn't do that. PMS you know how it is.

The owner runs for the door. The owner passes Dean and Sam as he runs out.

Dean: What?

Bella and Alexis come crashing through the window. They land on the ground and then jump back up and Bella kicks her and just as they both raise their fists to hit one another Dean grabs Bella and Sam grabs Alexis. Bella takes the opportunity to kiss Dean and he shoves her off of him.

Alexis: (pushing Sam off of her) Let go of me.

She walks off. Ruby is standing where the girls fell through and Sam looks at her.

Ruby: What?

Bella: Sam good to see you again.

She leaves and Dean takes off after Alexis. Alexis is walking down the street and Dean grabs her arm she shrugs him off.

Dean: What is your problem?

Alexis: I'm fine… it's just she had it coming. She needs to watch who she is talking to.

Dean: It's Bella she causes trouble where ever she goes. What did she say to you anyway?

Alexis: Listen Dean I don't need you treating me like a child I am a hundred and twenty-two years old I can handle myself.

A couple walking by stopped and looked at her. Dean pulls her into a secluded area.

Dean: Will you keep your voice down. What is wrong with you?

She grabs him and kisses him.

Alexis: That's what's wrong with me. I remember everything from last night. I know that you are emotionally impotent, but couldn't you have at least acted like it meant anything at all instead of blowing me off.

She starts to walk away. HE grabs her arm she again shrugs him off.

Dean: Please. Just let me fix this.

Alexis: I'm not your car Dean. You know I thought we had something a spark.

Dean: We do. Alexis…

Alexis: No. The moment that you walked into my room today, and the moment that your lips touched hers…you lost me.

Alexis walked away leaving Dean in the alley. Fade out.

Fade in. Dean walks up to the car where Sam and Ruby are standing.

Ruby: Where's Lexi?

Dean: She went back to the motel.

Sam: Well, I got an address. One of the sorority called me she was there when the victim bought the doll, said that there was a little girl who bought that same day.

Dean: Any idea who the little girl is?

Ruby: Good thing it's a small town. Lena Price lives at the edge of town. I'm guessing that since there haven't been any reported deaths…

Dean: Than she is still alive. Got an address?

Ruby hands him the paper.

Dean: Let's go.

Sam: What about Alexis?

Ruby: Let her cool off.

They get in the car. Alexis is in the room she just got out of the shower and her hair is still wet. She takes the doll out of the bag and puts it on the table in the room. As she walks back into the bathroom the dolls eyes are black. Fade out.

Fade in. Lena is in her room and her night light is on. She is sleeping. You see her doll standing over her. Lena opens her eyes and when she turns over she sees her doll and the eyes are black. She screams. You hear her mother trying to get in the door.

L.M.: Lena open the door. Honey open the door! Lena!

Dean, Sam, and Ruby pull up. They get out and go to the trunk , and pull out the torch guns.

Ruby: Are sure this will work?

Sam: Yeah, Bobby said fire for the carriers. The host needs to be staked.

They hear the girl scream and run for the house. Dean runs up the stairs.

L.M.: Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!

Dean: Sam!

Sam pulls her from the door as Dean busts it down and Ruby follows him into the room.

Sam: Miss we are here to help.

Lena is glowing as the doll continues to suck the soul from the girl. Lena is unconscious. Dean throws the doll off of the girl and Ruby picks Lena up and goes into the hall. She hands Lena to the mother.

Ruby: Sam get them out of here now!

Sam takes them downstairs as Ruby goes back into the room. She is thrown to her feet. Dean helps her up and they look down and they see the doll the door slams shut and they are thrown to the ground and Dean is unconscious. Fade out.


	4. Miles to Go Before We Sleep

Chapter Four

When Ruby gets up she ends up flat on her back and the doll has her frozen there she tries to move with no luck.

Ruby: Dean! Wake up!

Sam is banging on the door.

Sam: Ruby! Dean! Open the door.

Ruby: Sam…Dean is unconscious. I'm pinned to the floor. Help!

She turns her head and the doll is right there. She screams.

Ruby: Sam hurry!

Sam gets the door open and starts to set the doll on fire. Ruby can move. She jumps up and Dean starts to come to as the doll makes her way towards him on fire. He kicks it and it flies against the wall and doesn't get up. Dean stands as they watch it burn.

Ruby: I never did like dolls.

They walk downstairs and Lena and her mother are on the couch.

L.M.: What was that thing?

Sam: We don't really have time to explain. Miss where did you buy that doll at?

L.M.: Gracie's Shop on the other side of town. Why?

Ruby: Thank you.

Dean: Are you going to be alright?

L.M.: Yes. Thank you.

They leave.

There is a knock at the door. Alexis gets up off of the couch and goes to answer it, but there is no one there. She steps outside and looks around. Alexis turns around and walks inside. She steps on the doll. She picks the doll up.

Alexis: How did you get down there?

The dolls eyes blink black. Alexis' eyes go wide and some one puts a cloth over her mouth from behind and she looses consciousness. Fade out.

Fade in. Dean breaks open the door to the shop and they walk in cautiously. They are looking around with their flashlights.

Dean: Have you found anything Sammy?

Sam: Nope but she was here.

Ruby walks behind the counter and finds some skin. She picks it up and drops it in disgust.

Ruby: You guys.

Dean and Sam: Yeah.

Ruby: Does it say anything about shedding skin.

Sam: You mean like a snake.

Dean: It would make sense. When snakes shed their skin they reveal fresh new skin.

Sam looks at him.

Dean: I read.

Sam raises his eyebrow.

Dean: Okay I saw it on the discovery channel.

Sam: Found anything we could use?

Ruby is going through some books and she stops on a page. She closes the book and begins to walk for the door.

Ruby: We have to go.

Dean: Why?

Ruby: Lena wasn't the last to buy a doll.

Sam: Who was?

Ruby: Alexis used your credit card to buy one come on!

They run out the door and then across the street to the motel. Ruby pulls out her gun as they near her room. Sam and Dean do the same. They get to the room and it is wide open. Ruby runs to the bathroom.

Ruby: She's not here.

Alexis is tied to a pipe hanging from the ceiling. You hear the voices of Dean, Sam, and Ruby. Gracie steps from out of the shadows behind her.

Gracie: Shhhh. Now be a good girl and don't make a sound.

She holds a blade to her throat.

Gracie: I wouldn't want to mess up that beautiful face.

They hear the front door slam as they leave. Gracie moves in front of her now.

Gracie: Finally alone.

She removes the gag, and Alexis whimpers.

Alexis: What do you want?

Gracie: What every woman wants…everlasting beauty, and you my dear. I have never felt such immortality off of a woman before. You aren't just a snack you're my winter meal.

Alexis couldn't move.

Gracie: Oh yes I love it.

She picks up a vile.

Gracie: Just an ounce of this to the spine and you lose control of your legs and arms, at least for the time being. You know you and your friends have cost me to loose a lot of my girls. They were my family you know.

Alexis: Well, maybe if you weren't such a sick freak, then we wouldn't have had to kill your family.

Gracie: You know all I really need is your soul. I think I could have a little fun with this skin.

She pulls out a table with a bunch of knives and tools on it. She picks up a knife.

Gracie: You are going to pay for hurting my family.

She takes the knife and cuts her stomach. Alexis screams.

Ruby slams her fist into the wall.

Ruby: Where is she!

Sam is on the computer.

Sam: Calm down Ruby I am pulling up records on the town okay.

Ruby: Calm down? That thing has my sister, and is probably killing her as we speak.

Dean: Sammy.

Sam: Got it! There is no known address. The only property is in the shop.

Dean: We were just there and we didn't find anything.

Sam: There's a basement. See right here on the blueprints.

Dean grabs his jacket and they leave the room.

Ruby: So what's the plan?

Dean: I'm gonna fry the bitch.

Alexis screams out in pain, as Gracie hits her across the face. Alexis is losing a lot of blood and slowly losing consciousness.

Gracie: Oh now we can't die just yet. I'm not done.

Alexis spits in her face.

Alexis: Screw you!

Dean and the others come through the front door.

Dean: Alexis!

Alexis: Dean down here!

Gracie hits her in the face and cuts her down.

Sam, Dean, and Ruby burst through the door and call out to Alexis. They hear her down below. There is a door on the other side of the store. Dean kicks it in and they make their way downstairs stakes in hand. When they get downstairs Gracie is holding a knife to a barely conscious Alexis. They stop where they are.

Gracie: Move and I slit her throat. Not that she will be alive much longer. I mean she has lost a lot of blood.

Alexis: Shoot her Ruby!

Ruby looks at her.

Ruby: I can't…

Alexis: Shoot her god damn it!

Gracie: Language.

Dean: Just let her go and we will leave you alone.

Gracie: No I think that you won't.

Alexis looks at Dean.

Dean: Alexis no!

Alexis grabs the knife in her hand and plunges it to her abdomen. Gracie let's her go and makes a run for it. Ruby and Sam go after her. Dean catches Alexis right before she hits the ground. He pulls out his phone and dials 911.

Ruby dives at Gracie and throws her against a shelf. Ruby bounces right back and hits her in the face. Sam tackles her to the floor and tries to stake her, but she throws him against the wall he goes to lunge again, but Ruby stops him.

Ruby: I'll handle this.

She throws a punch.

Dean is holding Alexis.

Dean: Why did you do that?

Alexis: I took me out of the equation.

Dean: That was very stupid.

Alexis: its okay it doesn't hurt anymore.

Dean: Lexi stay with me.

She closes her eyes and goes limp in his arms. He cries.

Ruby kicks Gracie and Gracie kicks back. Ruby grabs Gracie by the throat and pins her to the wall. Gracie punches Ruby in the side and kicks her away from her.

Ruby: This is for my sister bitch.

Ruby throws her into a shelf and it falls on her she doesn't get up. Ruby helps Sam to his feet.

Sam: You feel better?

Ruby: Much.

Ruby hands Sam a stake. Sam walks towards her.

Dean is crying over Alexis. He looks at her and gives her a kiss, then holds her. Alexis gasps for breathe. He looks at her.

Sam is just about to stake her when she throws him against the wall into Ruby. They both struggle to get up when Alexis stands in front of them.

Alexis: Stake.

Dean hands her a stake and she grabs him and kisses him.

Alexis: Can't deny that one now can you?

Dean: Wouldn't dare.

Gracie: How did you?

Alexis: Did I mention that I am an angel… well sort of.

Alexis runs and kicks her, in the stomach and repeatedly. Then Alexis grabs her by the throat and pins her to the wall she stakes her in the chest and lets her go, and backs up next to Dean. She shakes uncontrollably and then sets on fire and explodes in flames. Ruby grabs Alexis and pulls her into a hug.

They are in the hotel room and Sam and Dean are packing their things.

Sam: So, what exactly happened in that basement?

Dean: She was gone man. I mean dead, and then all of a sudden she wasn't.

Sam: Well, she was an angel, and she said she would have powers.

Dean: Sam.

Sam: (tieing his shoe) Yeah.

Dean: I almost lost her, and normally I could just shake it off, but…

Sam: You care about her.

Dean: Yeah. Weird right?

Sam: Really weird, but good. I'm glad.

Dean: Me too. Let's go.

Sam stands and just looks at Dean as they are about toleave the room.

Dean: What?

Sam: You are such a girl.

Dean shoves him. Sam hugs him sarcastically.

Sam: It's sweet really. You're all grown up.

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

They are at the car when the girls walk out. They walk up to the boys.

Alexis: So, where to.

Sam: New york. Possession.

Ruby: Oh, I love possessions.

She gets in on Sam's side, and Sam gets in and looks back at her.

Sam: There is something seriously wrong with you.

Ruby: I'm a demon of course there is.

Alexis walks to Dean's side and he grabs her hand and smiles. She winks at him and they get in. Dean turns on AC/DC Highway to Hell.

Sam: Oh, come on Dean put something else on.

Alexis: (from the back) I believe that driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts their cake hole.

Sam looks at Dean.

Sam: Dean marry this girl.

He smiles and they continue on their journey.

End Credits.


End file.
